¿Me alcanzas la toalla? (One-Shot - AU)
by Dadelos
Summary: James Potter y Sirius Black son el sueño femenino. Además de eso juegan en el equipo de rugby más importante de Gran Bretaña... pero las horas previas a nochebuena, James necesitará de Sirius más que nunca.


**«¿Me alcanzas la toalla?»**

Marcaban las 19:03 en el Big Ben. Era 24 de diciembre y las calles estaban atestadas de gente comprando todavía sus obsequios. Un grupo de inquietas jovencitas se amontonaba en torno a un escaparate de una tienda masculina londinense. El tumulto y la agitación era tal que una señora de edad avanzada se acercó bastón en mano a ver por sí misma cuál era el motivo que impulsaba a todas aquellas adolescentes a tener semejante alteración.

«Habrá alguna oferta importante de seguro», se dijo, pero eso no lograba justificar qué podía interesarles tanto de una tienda masculina.

Se abrió paso con dificultad entre tres corpulentas quinceañeras y quedó estampada de repente contra la vidriera a causa de la presión que ejercían todas las demás desde atrás. Aferró su bastón con fuerza y con un movimiento impulsado por pura adrenalina, asestó la rodilla izquierda de una de las jovencitas que más empujaba y así consiguió que la presión cesara y le dieran lugar para moverse.

Las muchachas a su alrededor la miraban con recelo mientras escuchaban los quejidos de dolor de la chica que tenía tomada con ambas manos su rodilla que ahora presentaba un círculo rojizo en su centro.

La anciana torció la boca en un gesto triunfante y se giró a ver a través de la vidriera lo que las demás veían. Al principio sólo notó un montón de buenas ofertas y una interesante gama de ropa interior que la hizo pensar en la proximidad del cumpleaños de su marido y lo bien que le vendrían. Dos segundos después, sus arrugados ojos necesitaron la ayuda de sus dos manos apoyadas en el vidrio para mejorar su visión; lo que vio era en definitiva muchísimo más interesante y atrayente que la ropa interior: vio unos elegantes y sexies bóxers de color azul marino con finísimas rayas blancas a los costados y la mejor parte era lo que había dentro de ellos.

¡Un momento! ¿Qué están pensando que voy a describir? Había un hombre por supuesto, ¡ejem!

Continuemos.

Este hombre era el famoso, elegante y atractivo jugador de rugby Sirius Black. Un talonador excelente que le había dado a la Selección Escocesa de Rugby todas las alegrías que se pudieran esperar. Arrogante como guapo, masculino como educado y mujeriego como tramposo, Sirius era una de las dos estrellitas que hacían de la Selección algo más que simple deporte, él y el Capitán del equipo: James Charlus Potter (un magnífico pilar derecho), le daban fama y atención, lo cual el presidente del equipo apreciaba inconmensurablemente. Pues sin ellos no venderían todos esos suvenires, camisetas, balones, fotografías autografiadas y posters que hacían enloquecer a la fanaticada.

En ese instante, Black se hallaba probándose un traje que había hecho hacer a medida en aquella casa para estrenar ese mismo día en una fiesta programada para las nueve de la noche en el Hotel Hilton. En el momento en que se quitó el traje confirmando que la talla y el porte eran los indicados y que enviaría a retirar las prendas con un cadete del hotel, notó con fingida sorpresa que afuera un tumulto de jovencitas lo observaba.

Podría haber optado por cubrirse de inmediato, pero simuló no verlas y continuó unos minutos más en ropa interior luciendo su atlético cuerpo de rugbier y escuchando como las muchachas exclamaban con desesperación su nombre cada vez que él se movía de un lado al otro.

—¡Llamen una ambulancia! Una anciana se ha desmayado en la vereda —entró avisando una muchacha de cabellos crespos, asustada como una mula que tropieza con todo.

Tres empleados salieron a socorrer a la anciana mientras la muchacha de cabellos crespos se giraba y miraba petrificada a Sirius. Éste frunció su entrecejo con preocupación y se acercó a la muchacha:

—¿Crees que esté bien?

Pero ésta nunca respondió, cayó al suelo tan blandita como un flan. Jamás imaginó que Sirius Black le iba a dirigir la palabra.

—¡Caramba! —se dijo éste a sí mismo—. Creo que vamos a necesitar otra ambulancia.

Media hora después, y ya recuperado de la dificultosa salida de la tienda, se dirigía en su porche descapotable negro hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, el antes nombrado James Potter. Su largo cabello negro ondeaba al viento haciendo que sus sutiles ondas se alisaran un poco. Sus grises ojos relampagueaban entre semáforo y semáforo mientras las luces de las calles se filtraban en ellos.

Llegó al departamento ubicado en pleno Chelsea, todas las cuadras de izquierda a derecha y viceversa estaban magistralmente decoradas con luces en los árboles y en las entradas a los edificios y propiedades. Black descargó todo su peso en el primer escalón de la entrada para subir las escalinatas del edificio y luego extrajo del interior de su saco las llaves de la puerta. Con rapidez llegó al ascensor saludando afablemente al conserje. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento que compartía con James.

—¡Recórcholis! —Exclamó sorprendido hasta lo más profundo de su ser—. ¿Te encuentras bien, James?

Su compañero de piso estaba sentado en el suelo rodeado de las borlas que hasta hacía unas horas adornaban el enorme árbol navideño que estaba junto a la chimenea. Vestido apenas con una bata de seda verde oscuro y completamente desnudo debajo, presentaba el aspecto de un zombi a excepción de su cabello que estaba extrañamente cubierto de un polvo brillante de colores que iban del violeta al verde y del amarillo al naranja y se expandía con la elegancia de una bailarina brasilera por el resto de su cuerpo.

—¡Sirius! —Sonrió, al decir su nombre, igual que las adolescentes que unos minutos atrás habían estado flanqueándole el paso en la tienda—. Mira, estoy redecorando las bolas.

—¿Quieres decirme qué te ocurrió?

—¡Qué hermoso saco! ¡Lo adoro! Combina perfecto con tu cabello.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza e intentó decirse a sí mismo que no había escuchado a su mejor amigo, el más machote de todos, decir aquellas palabras.

—¡Vamos, levántate! Te llevaré al baño y te darás una ducha. Tenemos que estar listos antes de las nueve de la noche.

—No voy a ir, no tengo qué ponerme. Además aún no he terminado con las bolas.

—James, a ti no te gustan las manualidades que yo sepa y, según recuerdo, te compraste seis trajes el mes pasado, debes tener al menos dos sin estrenar, vamos.

—No.

—James…

—No.

—Si es otro de tus caprichos porque quieres quedarte toda la noche con Lily, no te lo perdonaré. Ya te he dejado pasar muchas y siempre me dejas solo en esas reuniones y nada menos que con Pettigrew que también es nuestro compañero pero, ¡vamos James!, él no eres tú y tengo el presentimiento de que me odia un poco.

—¿Un poco? Yo diría que si pudiera te arrancaría la piel con un tenedor. Le quitaste a la única novia que tuvo en su vida y te la llevaste a una cita la misma noche que él iba proponerle matrimonio. Yo no diría que te odia, diría que te quiere muerto.

—¿Ves?

—No iré de todas formas. Dile a Lupin.

—Remus no irá, ya me anticipó que se quedará a ver una seguidilla films de hombres lobo y vampiros con su novia Dora.

—¿De hombres lobo? ¡Ay, no! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo, Sirius!

—¿De qué?

—De la saga de Crepúsculo. No sabes que mal me hizo anoche.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú viste Crepúsculo?

—Sí, y detesto a esa zorra de Bella Swan, pobrecito Edward como lo hizo padecer. Ni te imaginas lo que hizo con el chico lobo. —Si Black no hubiera estado ahí para comprobarlo, no hubiera jurado que James estaba casi a punto de llorar.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto, James?

—No, mejor preocúpate por los kilos que tengo demás. ¿Sabías que aumenté más de cinco en esta última semana? Debo verme horrendo —se quejaba el castaño acomodando su gafas redondas sobre el fino puente de su nariz.

—No es cierto.

—No me mientas, estoy horrible. Mira mi cabello, _¡mira estas ojeras!_ —exclamó quitándose las gafas.

—Ahora sí estoy preocupado.

Black se arrodilló junto a su amigo y lo miró fijamente. Su aspecto develaba que había pasado una mala noche, pero además de eso, algo estaba provocándole un ataque de sensibilidad extrema, era eso o James estaba pensando seriamente en dedicarse al travestismo.

—Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la ducha eso te hará bien.

—Está bien, me daré un baño y tú irás a comprarme helado, ¿sí?

—¿Helado? Podrías considerar comer algo, se nota que desde que me fui hace dos días no has probado bocado. ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

—Lily ha cortado conmigo —soltó Potter conteniendo el llanto—. Dice que quiere pasar un tiempo sola porque necesita pensar si realmente quiere casarse conmigo.

—¿Qué? Amigo, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado antes? ¿Por qué esa repentina decisión? ¿Es por mi? Sé que soy atractivo en exceso, pero no quiero interponerme. —La mirada algo brusca de James le indicó que no era gracioso—. ¡Era una broma! De acuerdo, ¿me vas a contar, o qué?

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo eso. Creo que le debe haber molestado algo…

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé… Quizás se molestó un poco porque maté a su hámster.

—¿Mataste a su hámster?

—Un poquito… bastante. De hecho creo que sí, quedó bien muerto. —Sirius lo miraba con el rostro desencajado—. Creí que era una rata, ¿de acuerdo? No noté que era su hámster hasta que lo aplasté por tercera vez con el trofeo que ganamos el año pasado.

—¿Lo mataste con el trofeo que nos llevó ocho temporadas conseguir?

—Bueno, no encontré otra cosa, cuando lo vi me sobresalté y tomé lo primero que tenía a mano.

—Por supuesto, hay al menos más de 60 objetos inútiles dentro de este departamento y tú sólo encontraste el trofeo, ¿no?

—¡Me estás criticando! Estoy pasando por el momento más difícil de mi existencia y tú sólo puedes criticarme —se quejó James entre convulsionados espasmos de indignación mientras se paraba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar en círculos.

—¡Ay, no! Ahí vas de nuevo. ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan sensible? Tú no eres así.

—Deben ser los antidepresivos de Lily. Me tomé tres en lo que va del día y no sirven para nada. No hago más que llorar, ¡me siento tan miserable! —Potter rompió a llorar como una quinceañera a quien le han negado salir todo el fin de semana.

—¡Espera! Lily no toma ningún antidepresivo, que yo sepa. ¿Qué has estado tomando, James? —El acongojado joven estiró un tembloroso dedo índice y señaló una tableta que se hallaba sobre la mesa ratona del living. Sirius se acercó a verlas y…

—¡Por los bigotes de mi tía! ¡Estos son anticonceptivos, James! ¿Y dices que te tomaste tres? ¿Estás seguro?

—Bueno… pudieron haber sido cuatro, o cinco o tal vez… no lo recuerdo… unos siete u ocho. ¿Qué más da?

—¡Debes estar tomándome el pelo! ¿Te tomaste ocho de estas cosas! Con razón pareces actriz de telenovela. ¡Vamos, tienes que darte un baño!

—Estoy bien así, déjame ir a dormir, al menos así disiparé un poco este dolor.

—Sé que te duele que Lily esté lejos de ti, pero…

—No, me refiero a este dolor de estómago, creo que las ocho pastillas comienzan a hacerme el efecto secundario.

—Deja de decir tonterías, además de que has ingerido la cantidad justa para tener el sistema hormonal femenino de Beyonce, también tienes que bañarte porque ya apestas. ¡Entra ahí! Date una ducha y luego vamos a cenar algo.

—Pero en unos minutos van a dar las nueve y tienes que estar en la fiesta, Siri.

—No estoy de humor para ninguna fiesta y no me digas "Siri", no quiero recordarlo cuando estés cuerdo de nuevo, seguro voy a querer golpearte.

James ingresó a la ducha y Sirius comenzó a ordenar un poco el departamento. Debajo de todas las borlas navideñas se hallaban los paquetes de purpurina, la mayoría estaban vacíos o desparramados en la alfombra, excepto el violeta, lo tomó y se lo metió al bolsillo; sacudió la cabeza, de sólo pensar que eso era lo que tenía esparcido por todo su cuerpo y su cabello ya le daba suficiente motivo para avergonzarlo en un futuro cercano.

—Siri…

—No me digas Sir… ¿Qué quieres, James?

—¿Me alcanzas la toalla?

El moreno soltó todas las borlas sobre uno de los sofás y caminó a largas zancadas hasta el baño, abrió uno de los armarios y extrajo un toallón color beige, sin girarse se lo extendió a su amigo, pero éste no lo tomó. Bufó un poco, pero sin decirle nada se acercó a la mampara y con un golpecito seco le avisó que estaba allí.

—Gracias, Siri…

Black notó que James tenía los ojos enrojecidos, era más que obvio que había estado llorando a lágrima tendida mientras se bañaba. Aquella escena lo conmovió tanto, pero tanto que sintió un impulso incontrolable de abrazarlo, olvidando por completo que su amigo estaba totalmente desnudo y en estado sensible.

James sintió un calor reconfortante emanar del pecho de Sirius, el abrazo era tan intenso que lo sorprendió, aún así lo que vino después sólo puede ser tomado como un arrebato, una necesidad, un… desliz.

Potter se separó apenas de Sirius y tomó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a besarlo con un deseo y una pasión dignos del mejor amante. Lo más sorprendente fue que Sirius le correspondió y se dejó deslizar dentro de la ducha dejando así que el agua lo empapara por completo. Pero la ropa no duró mucho tiempo más sobre el cuerpo del moreno, pronto zapatos, camisa, pantalón y saco quedaron arrojados en un rincón del baño como testigos silenciosos de un romance prohibido.

Las caricias se propagaron, las manos curiosearon sobre los dos cuerpos como una necesidad casi desesperada por reconocer cada músculo y cada retazo de piel.

—Aún tienes esa pegajosa purpurina en todo tu cuerpo, James. Me pregunto cómo llegó allí.

—Mejor preocúpate cómo vas a quitármela…

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, estaban embriagados en aquel instante y nada los hacía reaccionar que eran ellos amándose bajo la lluvia de la ducha, ellos dos, mejores amigos desde la infancia que ahora estaban siendo amantes como si hubieran querido serlo desde siempre.

Estaba claro cómo acabarían las cosas a ese paso, ya no había punto de retorno, ni amistad que sirviera para poner límite a lo que había comenzado. Sirius fue quien tomó el control y giró a James sobre sí mismo, lo apoyó contra la pared y se impulsó contra él para devorar la parte superior de su espalda con su boca.

Ya nada era absurdo a esas alturas, todo estaba permitido, incluso aquello que en algún otro momento les habría llevado a decir que no.

Las manos de Black tomaron con delicadeza la cadera de James y en un movimiento que casi no fue planeado, se adentró un poco en él causándole dolor, pero Potter no se resistió; lo deseaba, buscaba de alguna forma que aquello ocurriera y lo dejó proseguir.

Unos pocos segundos después, el movimiento fue volviéndose intenso y acelerándose, la penetración se hizo más profunda y el dolor comenzó a ser reemplazado por el placer. James arañaba los mojados azulejos del baño, tal y como hubiera querido hacerlo con el pecho de Sirius, se mordió el labio inferior y gimió complacido.

El cabello enmarañado de Sirius se pegó aún más a su cara cuando en uno de sus movimientos, su rostro quedó expuesto a la lluvia de la ducha, el calor del agua cayendo por su cuerpo e introduciéndose entre su cuerpo y el de James, avivó aún más el placer que sentía. El final se volvió inminente y los jadeos cada vez más acelerados.

Un grito ahogado de Potter selló un pacto con el placer y el silencio. Porque eso sobrevino después: el silencio. Ambos estaban todavía unidos, agitados y latentes, uno a espaldas del otro, tratando de controlar los espasmos provocados por los orgasmos.

Sirius salió despacio del interior de James, lo soltó lentamente y se acomodó el cabello con las manos atusándolo hacia atrás y provocando que una tenue lluviecita cristalina impactara contra la mampara de vidrio que los ocultaba.

—Creo que ahora sí tengo hambre… —manifestó James algo agitado. Sirius le sonrió de lado y salió de la ducha.

—Esto se va a ver mal en nuestros currículos, ¿no crees?

Potter asintió con una sonrisa y luego se dejó caer al suelo con lentitud apoyándose en la pared.

—De hecho… lo bueno de todo esto es que no quedaré embarazado.

Ambos estallaron en una carcajada tan sonora y propagada que podrían haber molestado a sus vecinos de piso, pero nadie fue a quejarse. Al contrario, la tranquilidad era tal que continuaron solos un rato más intentando darle sentido a eso que acababa de suceder y que ninguno había planeado ni tampoco querido evitar.

—Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad Sirius?

—Sí.

—Y también sabes que no somos gays, ¿no es así?

—Ajá.

—¿Entonces…?

—Entonces no digamos nada y dejémoslo así; como un recuerdo, un simple desliz.

Potter volvió a asentir con otra sonrisa, esta vez más amplia. Sirius se agachó a recoger su ropa mojada del suelo y se retiró sin agregar nada más a la conversación. James tampoco dijo nada. El baño y la acción habían sosegado su angustia y también habían acabado en parte con los efectos colaterales de los ocho anticonceptivos. Se sentía mejor, nuevamente él, pero distinto. Tanto así que comenzó a cantar «Losing my mind» de Liza Minelli a viva voz.

—Hey, Lisa, apresúrate que no vamos a encontrar mesa en ninguna parte.

Quince minutos después, ambos hombres estaban secos, cambiados y listos para irse a cenar. Ninguno volvió a mencionar nada de lo que había sucedido, dejaron que todo fluyera al igual que lo había hecho momentos antes. Y se marcharon.

A la mañana siguiente, la navidad golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de James Potter, aunque a decir verdad, la que golpeaba era Lilian, bastante arrepentida de haber cortado con él el día anterior, pero aún algo molesta por haber perdido a su hámster.

No tuvo que rogarle demasiado a James para que la perdonara ni tampoco él tuvo que hacerlo a su vez, la reconciliación era un hecho sin palabras demás y el amor que se profesaban era aún más fuerte que nunca.

—¡Feliz navidad, cariño! No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, no pude aguantar ni un minuto sin venir a verte —aseguraba Lily acariciando las rectas y bien delineadas mejillas de su novio.

—¡Tranquila, amor! Yo no debí matar a tu hámster para empezar, pero entiéndeme, ¡realmente parecía una condenada rata!

—Bueno, ya olvidemos esto por un momento. Te obligaré a que me compres otro hámster para año nuevo. —James sonrió, pero cuando ella no lo estaba mirando puso su mejor cara de condenado—. Y dime, ¿qué hiciste sin mí anoche? —indagó ella sonriente.

—Emmm… bueno, a decir verdad… me quedé dormido temprano —mintió él y para cambiar pronto de tema—: ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver nuestros obsequios?

Pronto ambos estaban en el living abriendo regalos de navidad, suéteres, guantes, bufandas y sutiles tarjetas de felicitación estaban desparramadas a su alrededor, Lily tomó las dos tazas de chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos que había preparado unos momentos antes y le alcanzó una a James; se levantó se acercó a la radio y luego de un anuncio de ofertas navideñas, la canción «Losing my mind» comenzó a salir de los parlantes como una llamarada incendiaria que se coló en los oídos de James.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —susurró, pero Lily lo escuchó.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Esta canción?

—Sí… es que… me trae buenos recuerdos… quiero decir, contigo claro. —Una vez más mentía, pero no importaba, como había dicho Sirius la noche anterior, aquello sería nada más que un recuerdo, un desliz.

Potter sonrió disimuladamente para no atraer la atención de Lilian, pero sonrió y lo hizo más por dentro y mucho más en su corazón en donde ahora albergaba un cariño más especial por su mejor amigo, un cariño que iba más allá de la amistad y todos su secretos, algo, quizás, muy parecido al amor, pero desde otra perspectiva.

—Cariño, ¿quieres explicarme por qué la alfombra brilla tanto?

—¡Ah! Creo que anoche Sirius trajo a una de esas amigas que tiene él, una vedette, creo y tú sabes como son para maquillarse. —Su risita nerviosa hizo sospechar a Lily, pero aún así optó por continuar la conversación tranquilamente.

—¡Ajá! ¿Y qué hizo con ella, rodar por todo el departamento? Porque a juzgar por como está esto yo diría que "la vedette" se quedó completamente despintada.

—Bueno… tú sabes como es Sirius.

—Seee, lo sé. Y espero que sólo haya habido una sola vedette aquí, ¿oíste?

—Lily, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso crees que yo estaría con alguien más que no fueras tú?

—Pues eso quiero creer. Bueno sería que hubieras estado con una de las amiguitas de Sirius —le reprochó la pelirroja.

—O con Sirius… —masculló Potter, pero para su suerte, ella no lo escuchó.

—Perdóname, no discutamos —se arrepintió Lily abrazándolo—. Toma tu chocolate que yo te ayudaré a dejar el departamento como nuevo y ya me oirá ese amigo tuyo.

—James sorbió un trago de su bebida y sonrió para Lily, pero por dentro sólo rogaba que en ese momento a su mejor amigo no se le ocurriera aparecer por la puerta.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sirius hacía bramar el motor de su descapotable mientras cruzaba una de las avenidas principales, debía recoger de la tintorería el traje que el día anterior se había convertido en un manojo húmedo de trapos desperdigados por todo el baño. Era uno de sus trajes preferidos y no permitiría que se arruinara.

Entró al local, pidió que se lo entregaran, pagó la cuenta y se retiró luego de que los dueños lo saludaran deseándole unas buenas navidades.

—¿Qué es esto? —masculló notando que de uno de los bolsillos del saco que acababa de retirar asomaba un pequeño nylon. Lo extrajo, y para su sorpresa, descubrió que habían acondicionado el traje con aquello dentro. Lo desenvolvió y descubrió que era la bolsita de purpurina violeta que había guardado la noche anterior en su saco, la misma que había usado James para dejar su pelo y su cuerpo medio cubierto de ella.

Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, aquello le trajo a su mente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido y en vez de enojarse, sólo sonrió. Era el mejor regalo que podía haber desenvuelto esa mañana. Subió a su coche y salió de allí tan pronto como el motor volvió a bramar.

Cuando llegó al edificio ubicado en Chelsea, y subió al ascensor, una idea cruzó por su mente, trató de borrarla, pero se aferró como si tuviera uñas y persistió. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento, vio el rojo cabello de Lily asomarse antes de darle un último beso de despedida a su novio.

—Me voy de nuevo, pasaré las navidades con mis padres, pero volveré para año nuevo así lo festejamos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? —Se giró y chocó sus verdes y preciosos ojos con los grises de Sirius—. ¡Ah! ¿Eres tú? Ya hablaremos los dos cuando regrese sobre "tus amiguitas". Qué pases una feliz navidad, Sirius, y cuida bien a mi novio.

La bella pelirroja saludó a Sirius con un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de allí a paso acelerado para tomar el ascensor. James y su amigo cruzaron una significativa mirada, no se veían desde la noche anterior luego de la cena, pero parecía que había pasado mucho más que ese tiempo.

—Así que, ¿se arreglaron? —James asintió con un gesto de su cabeza—. ¿Entonces estás solo hasta fin de año? —James volvió a asentir de manera idéntica—. Yo también…

—Sería bueno pasarlo juntos.

—Lo sería…

—Hay champán en la nevera, ¿crees que sería mala idea abrirla ahora?

—No lo creo —opinó Sirius—. Aunque si Lily olvidó sus anticonceptivos… Tampoco sería mala idea —añadió—. Por cierto, James, ¿qué quiso decir Lily con eso de "mis amiguitas"?

—Nada que deba preocuparte, ya te explicaré luego. ¿Entras?

—¡Claro! Ah, por cierto, olvidé decirlo: ¡Feliz navidad!

Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí. Es evidente que pasaron una muy buena navidad, aunque, para nada aburrida. De hecho podría darles un par de detalles que seguram…

—¡Muchacha, muchacha!

¡Oiga, señora! ¿No ve que estoy contando un relato? No puede entrometerse así.

—¡Hey, muchacha! Sí, tú la que está leyendo esto. ¿Podrías decirme a qué hora abren las tiendas en esta cuadra? Es que ayer había una oferta muy interesante de ropa interior y estoy bastante interesada en comprarle unos buenos conjuntos a mi marido, pronto será su cumpleaños ¿sabes? ¿Crees que puedes responderme? Es que no quiero perderme la oferta, ¿entiendes? Ayer me desmayé y desperté dentro de una ambulancia recibiendo oxígeno y ya no recuerdo nada más. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió después? ¿Estabas ahí?

Lo sentimos, querida lectora, esta señora se ha filtrado en el relato. Por favor, intenta no prestarle atención.

—Oigan, ¿adónde me llevan? ¡Te daré un bastonazo, jovencito, si no me sueltas ahora mismo!

Bueno, olvida este incidente también… _¡Ejem!_ Como te decía, creo que lo que a ti te interesa es saber qué sigue, ¿no es así? Pues bueno, no mucho, quizás sólo…

FIN.

¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un video prohibido? Disculpa, pero tenemos una emergencia con una anciana en la «Zona de relatos». Así que, por ahora confórmate con que éste sí es EL FIN.


End file.
